


Hiding In The Bakery PART 2 (1.4K Words)

by Baerura



Series: Hiding In The Bakery [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, criticism appreciated fr wjndal, expect more soon fr, hhhhlowkey happy with it, im also working on a second techno story and im halfway done hdawjnd, its my birthday tomorrow oop-, ohmygod thank god i finished it, okay bye lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Part two to "Hiding In The Bakery. Things get seriously saucy here ;). NSFW WARNING.
Relationships: Technoblade/you - Relationship
Series: Hiding In The Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177034
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Hiding In The Bakery PART 2 (1.4K Words)

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for enjoying my part 1! As requested, this is part 2. Please enjoy, and leave your criticisms down in the comments! ^-^

Technoblade shoved you against the counter, towering over you. You meekly look up at him to see two lustful eyes look back at you, hungry for your taste. “Now that he’s gone…” He huffed and leaned towards your ear. “...I can finally have a taste.”

___________________________________________________

You shivered at his lust-filled words; you had never seen Technoblade act so…primal. It aroused you seeing such a powerful man look at you with such a lustful desire. You squirmed in your place, excited and nervous to see what happens next. He moved closer, his breath hot on your neck, and his land moved to your back. “You sure you ready for this..?” Technoblade was on his last string, ready to snap and devour, rip your clothes and ruin you. His sense of all morals and judgment had flown out the window, and his urges only craved for you. Your touch, your sounds, your taste, he lusted after you more than the hair he breathed. “Yeah…I am..” Those three words made Techno lurch his hands towards your blouse and tore it off, the buttons flying in every direction.

“Ah, my-“ “It’s okay, you can use mine after I’m done with you…” He growled lowly, his primal urges taking over him. Your bosom was freshly exposed to the cold winter air, small goosebumps formed on your skin, and a shiver spread across you. Technoblade took this chance to kiss you with passion and desire, his kisses sloppy and needy. He tasted like one of your strawberry donuts. Did he eat one while he was under there?

His kisses traveled downwards to your neck, and then your collarbone, his hand still resting on your lower back. You couldn’t help but put your hands through his scruffy, baby pink hair. His strands delicately wavered over and under your fingers, akin to the flow of waves. You were fascinated with the colour; you swore it was the most delicate pink you ever saw.

Technoblade’s kisses continued wandering downwards, reaching the hem of your bra before pausing for a second before you felt two hands reach for the clips, struggling a little to release your breasts into the open air. You moved your arms down onto the counter to keep you balanced. chuckled a little before saying “Do you want me to help?” You could feel the frustration radiate from him before the pressure on your back left, signaling he had successfully freed your boobs. Your nipples quickly perked up; pink as ripe cherries waiting to be plucked. Techno wasted no time in pleasing you by quickly moving his mouth to your breast and sucking it, leaving pink love bites as a sensual reminder of his lust for you. He moved his other hand to your unoccupied breast, massaging and groping it. You set out a moan under your breath, you could feel his tongue swirl and push your cherry around. “Mmm...yeah…” His mouth filled you with pure ecstasy, your mind was filled with pleasure, and your body relaxed into him. 

You took this opportunity to unclip his cape, its scarlet fabric slipping off his back and gently hitting the cold tiles. Techno moved away from your breast, allowing you to gently unbutton his cream blouse, his chest slowly being introduced to the cold air. His complexion was fair, it was milky and had hints of a blushy colour throughout it. His muscles were defined, his abs were lean, but had definition. The curves of his muscles were semi-solid and pleasing to touch. You hadn’t realized how long you had been staring when Technoblade made a seductive remark “You like what you see, Babydoll?” He cooed, knowing you’d turn into jelly with his words. “I- um- yeah, I do…” You admitted shyly, hiding your ripening face. He chuckled lowly and began to play with the button of your slim-fitting jeans. You bucked your hips up needily, desperate for him to ram his cock into you. “Please…” “Please what? C’mon, use your words baby.” “Please…please fuck me Techno. I need you so bad.” You begged for Technoblade, you needed him so badly at that very moment. Your body, your mind, everything about you craved for him. 

Techno wasted no time unbuttoning his almond pants while you clumsily ripped off your own, desperate to have him. After the two of you were only left with your underwear, Technoblade stopped and took a step back, admiring your figure. You noticed his staring and became flustered. “What?” He moved forward, placing his big hands on your waist, rubbing circles repeatedly. “You are so gorgeous, you know that?” You nodded meekly, not looking him in the eye. He leaned into your ear “I can’t wait to ruin you” Nerves crawled through your skin, the nervousness and excitement filled you. Still leaning towards you, Techno reached his hand to your panties and pulled them down, your warm liquids lubricating your heat. You go to reach for his boxers when he shoos your hand away “Be patient, kitten.”.

He squatted down to meet the height of your heat and moved inwards, licking your folds. You put your hands on his pink locks, gripping them in pleasure. Your moans came out quiet; you didn’t want people nearby to hear your needy sounds. He moved upwards to your clit, sucking on it gently whilst moving his fingers, inserting them into you, and pushing in and out. You rolled your eyes back, letting more lustful sounds out. He moved his fingers faster, making the already-formed knot in your stomach tighten. You could feel yourself on the brink of orgasming “I-I’m gonna cum…” Technoblade halted, licking his lips, and came back up to face you. You whined needily; you needed his cock more than anything right now. 

“Please, Techno, I’m so close, please.” 

“Please what? I need to know what you want, baby”

“I-I need your cock inside of me, please”

“Good girl.”  
He tugged his boxers down and pumped his cock, his precum beading out of his tip. He let go and moved his hands to your hips, picking you up and setting you on the marble counter, the freezing temperature of its surface hitting your ass. He aligns himself with your entrance and slowly pushes in, allowing your walls to adjust to his girth. He moaned through his teeth, gritting them in pleasure. “Ah…you’re so tight, baby.” He moaned out. You could only whine in response, you were in pure ecstasy. His cock inside you filled your entire body with pleasure. Techno slowly started to pump inside of you, his hands pressed against your legs for stability. You threw your head back, trying to handle his size and the pleasure he was giving you; it was almost too much. He moved one of his hands to your lower stomach, feeling his cock pump in and out of you. He grabbed one of your hands and moved it to the same spot. “Do you feel that baby girl?” You nodded, feeling a bump every so often. “That’s me inside of you. Isn’t that interesting love?” You nodded again, fascinated by the feeling of a bump reappearing in your womb, it turned you on.

Technoblade quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and harder into you. You leaned fully into the counter, your back filling up with goosebumps. Your moans became louder, filling the cold silence. The knot in your stomach tightened quickly; you could feel your orgasm coming. “F-fuck, Techno, I-I’m going to-“ “I know baby girl.” He said confidently. He moved his hand to your back, pushing you back up and bringing you close to your chest. He looked you in the eyes “Cum for me, baby. I want your cum.” Those words pushed you over the edge, the knot inside of you snapping and breaking. He came with you, riding out both yours and his orgasm. Your lets twitched, your arms wrapping around his pink-ish porcelain torso. Your moans died down into heavy breaths, you relaxed into his figure.

“T-thank you…that felt really good” You thank him shyly. He chuckled for a bit “Of course baby. You made me feel good, too” You smiled at his compliment. You let go from his embrace, once again meeting his eyes. “This is going to be a frequent thing, yeah?” You secretly hoped you two would fuck like this more often if it were going to feel like that all the time. “Of course it will, I promise you” He reached down to his cape, grabbing it and tossing it around your body, shivering from the cold. “You did so good babydoll.” He cooed, kissing you on the forehead. You smiled, thoroughly enjoying his affection.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FIN


End file.
